Why Alice? Why?
by krazykat144
Summary: Alice and Bella are best friends, but what will happen when Alice falls for Charlie, and finds out she is pregnant? What will they do? Rated M for teen pregnancy, language and maybe lemons. AH
1. Prolouge

**_This is a prolouge._**

* * *

**_My name is Alice Marie Brandon-Cullen. I'm short and hyper, a ball of very condensed sugar. I have black spiked up hair and hazel eyes. I love shopping and using my best friend as a Barbie doll. Sometimes I know when good or bad things will happen. And this is very, very, very, bad._**

**_My best friend will hate me._**

**_My family will abandon me like my old one._**

**_I'm lost and scared, for myself and other's. _**

**_I'm Alice Cullen._**

**_And this is my story._**

**_I'm Alice Marie Brandon-Cullen._**

**_The Cullen's adopted my brother and I when we were five and six._**

**_Emmett is a senior in high school and I am a junior._**

**_Rosealie Hale-Cullen is Emmett's fiance'._**

**_Her and her twin are senior's too. _**

**_The Cullen's adopted us all, except Edward._**

**_He is their real son, a junior, and gay. _**

**_We live in Forks, Washington, and go to Forks High._**

**_My best friend is Isabella Swan, and I don't want to lose her._**

**_But I know I will._**

**_I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm having an affair with Charles Swan, cheif of Forks Police, and my best friend's father._**

**_I didn't have my period last month._**

**_I'm scared for myself and him. _**

**_I'm two months late and I love him, Bella hates me, and my family thinks I'm a whore. _**

**_No one knows but they will find out. _**

**_They always find out._**

**_I'm telling you now, but I'll have to start from the beginning._**

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOh. Review it. **

**Poll on my page.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Why Alice? Why?_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**_Alice Point Of View_**

**_Bella and I met when we were in third grade; the Cullen's, who had just adopted Emmett and me, moved to Forks. We had to make name tags, and Bella sat next to me. The reason we made friends was because Mike pushed her down the stairs on the way down for lunch just because she wouldn't hold his hand. So, being my short self, I started crying as Emmett went by and convinced him to threaten Mike. He is still afraid of Emmett, still hates me, and still wants Bella, but he has to deal with Jasper also now._**

**_The Cullen's adopted Rose and Jasper about a year after us. They were twins, and came from an abusive home. Rose had been molested and raped repeatedly by her father and his friends. (A/N Kind of like the book, but this actually happened to my friend until she was taken away when she was three.) Also, Jasper had scars all over his body; his parents had used him as a human dart board. Emmett and I had just been neglected. Our parents just forgot we were there; they were too busy fighting and drinking. _**

**_Then, there was Edward. He was gay and had told everybody two years ago when he started high school. The same year Bella and I started, too. Bella and I had the same classes all three years that we had been here. He has a relationship with a guy from the reservation, by the name of Paul. Edward never brought Paul here, but Edward was always on the reservation._**

**_Bella and I spent every weekend together. She was either over here, or I was over there. That's where it happened. Charlie had come home one day, and my heart stuttered. It skipped a beat and sped up. I could hear it in my ears as it thumped._**

**_"Hey Alice, haven't seen you hear in a while." He said as he made coffee._**

**_"Hi, Charlie. How's the station?" I said and blushed. I felt like Bella._**

**_"It's going good; with the city being Forks, we aren't really busy, you know?" He said with a chuckle._**

**_"Yeah, Forks is known for that." I said as Bella came downstairs._**

**_"Hey, Bells! I'm going to La Push, and I won't be coming back until Sunday night." He said._**

**_"Okay dad. Is it one of your famous fishing trips again?" She said with a smile._**

**_"Yup. We're going to see who can catch the most fish." He said and stood. "I am going to take shower and change. I'll probably take off to La Push after that." He said, walking to the stairs._**

**_That was the day I fell in love with Charlie Swan. _**

**_The day I fucked my life up. _**

**_The day I set things in line to mess up the relationship between the best of friends. _**

**_I even caused people's deaths. _**

**_And now, I sit here, in my bathroom, on the floor, pregnancy test in hand. _**

**_With a companion. A little pink plus._**

**_I picked up my phone and dialed Chris, which was the nickname I had given to Charlie. _**

**_"Hello? What's wrong?" He asked. I needed to stop crying before I talked to him._**

**_"I – um…" I stuttered before continuing. "We are gonna have a - a baby..." I whispered quietly in the speaker._**

**_"What. Oh, God. What are we gonna do? You're not legal age, so I'll go to jail. And Bella! She's your best friend. SHIT! Alice, oh God. I'll call you later tonight." He said._**

**_I sighed, "Okay bye, I love you." I said and hung up. I hid the test deep into the trash can and stood. I ran my hands through my hair, pulling it tightly between my fingers. "AHHH!" I yelled and threw my brush at the door. I was going to have a baby with my best friend's dad. "Fuck me." I whispered, and opened the bathroom door. There stood Emmett. Did he hear me talking to Charlie? _**

**_"Why did you yell, little sister?" He asked me._**

**_"I'm just frustrated." I said as he pulled me into him for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. I cried for me and Charlie, for Bella, and for the baby in my stomach. _**

**_Emmett picked me up and walked to my room, laying me in my bed and tucking me in. I then welcomed sleep, going into a world much more peaceful than my own._**

**

* * *

**

**_Okay so it's kind of short but what do you think?_**

**_Review please?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Why Alice? Why?_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

_**Charlie Point of View**_

I was sitting on at my desk when Alice called. After we hung up, I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't own up to that baby. I would go to jail if I "claimed" it. This would rip me apart. I wouldn't be able to hold my baby. Bella would hate both of us if she found out we were together. Plus, her parents wouldn't really like this. No; they would want to literally rip my manhood off my body then throw me in jail. To tell the truth, I was extremely frightened by her brothers. What was I supposed to do? She's the same age as my daughter; it's sick because it's only a little different than having sex with my own daughter. I'm scared. I'm really scared, for the young love of my life, and for myself.

_**Alice Point of View**_

I woke up and looked at the clock; I had been asleep for four and a half hours. I knew I would have to tell my dad soon so I could get the medicine for the baby. But, I was scared what would he do to me; he believed in waiting for marriage, and if you didn't wait for marriage, he approved of using a condom. And, he really didn't believe in having sex with your best friend's dad, who also happens to be the police chief. I stood and walked to my door and out into the hall. I walked downstairs to the second floor, where my dad's office was. I walked over to his door gingerly. I knocked on his door and got a muffled "Come in."

I opened his door and walked over to his desk, sitting in front of it. I sat with my head in my hands, hunched over with my dad's eyes staring at me worriedly. "What is it Alice? Worried about your credit card bill again?" My dad asked with a smile.

I shook my head in my hands. I heard him lean forward in his chair, "Then what is it Alice?" he asked.

I looked up at my father; he was only three years older than Charlie, his face lined with worry lines and laugh lines. I lowered my face back in to my hands and murmured, "I did something stupid, but that's not an excuse. I did it for love, but I should have waited and now..." I sighed, starting to cry. "I'm pregnant." I said. I looked up to see a red-faced father, who seemed mad, sad, and maybe a little happy, probably because this would be his first grandchild.

"Alice! I would see this coming from Emmett but you?" He said and stood. "With whom?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"I don't want to say." I said as I stood.

"You will tell me sooner or later. Come with me to the other office." I nodded and walked with him to the attic where he had all his medical machines. I walked over to the gurney and sat on it. He pulled a machine over, which I guess was the one to see the baby. He pushed up my shirt while muttering about how he imagining me being older when he did this. He rubbed the blue goo on my stomach, causing me to wiggle underneath him because it was so cold. He turned it on, and I heard the heart beat. It thumped loudly from the machine, tears came to my eyes as I heard it; I saw its head. My baby was sucking its thumb.

"Aw!" I squealed. "That's a baby, my baby. Daddy, that's your first grandbaby." I said, reaching for his hand.

He looked down at me, tears in his eyes also, "I know; I can't help but be happy, even through I'm extremely mad and disappointed in you also." He said. I heard the door open and saw mom and Emmett standing there. Their eyes were glued to the baby on the screen.

"I'll kill him! Who the fuck touched you Alice? Who took your innocence?!" He yelled while asking.

"I'm still innocent! I think." I said. Was I still innocent? I thought of myself as innocent; just because I wasn't a virgin anymore didn't mean anything.

"Oh, Alice," Mom said, walking over to gather me in her arms. I sobbed into her shoulder; I was only seventeen and taking a really big step in my life.

Could I really do this? Was I really ready? Would I be able to take care of this baby, or would my parents raise it because I couldn't?

But the biggest thing going through my head was would Charlie want the baby?

"Mommy I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know. I would be too." She said, rocking me back and forth on the cot.

Dad was rummaging through his shelves of medicines that he kept locked up. He pulled three bottles out and handed them to me. "These will be the prenatals that you will take." He said. "I will give you a check up every month, okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "Okay then, go take one of each pill now while I try to find one of the pills that will help with morning sickness." I nodded and stood, walking down stairs to sit on the counter, swishing the water in the cup, thinking about nothing and everything all at once.

_**Carlisle Point of View**_

My heart broke when she said she was pregnant. She was my baby; it's not that I didn't love her more than Rose or the boys; it was just that she is more of a daddy's girl than any of them. I was glad that she came to me in the first place, though. After she left to take the pills I had given her, I completely lost it and picked up the cot her and Esme had sat on not too long ago and threw it across the room, sinking to the floor. Esme sat next to me, grasping my hand and holding it in our laps.

"Are we ready for this?" I asked her.

"I think so. But the real question is, is Alice ready for this?" she replied.

"She has always been strong for others and herself. But, I don't really know if she can." I said; I didn't doubt that my little girl couldn't deal with a teen pregnancy, but I wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with the heart break, which was a high possibility that would come with the pregnancy. The father would probably run for the hills, but I was yet to know who it was. "You know the whole heart break when she breaks the news to whoever it is, will he leave her? If he does, will she be able to deal with it?" I asked Esme.

"Even though out little girl is so small, I know she is strong to carry the world on her shoulders. She would be able to deal with anything, but with how much pain it would cause it, I don't know. She's strong, but everyone has breaking points." Esme said as she hugged me. I pulled her to my chest and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay grandma, I have to find those pills." I said, getting a swat from her because I implied the old factor.

"Hey, don't forget you're a grandpa too now." She said as she walked to the door.

As I watched her walk away, I remembered how hard it had been on her when she wouldn't get pregnant and the many failed pregnancies. We had been so overjoyed when Edward was born, and yes, it broke our hearts when he came out of the closet at the age of fourteen when he fell in love with Jacob. But, we loved him nonetheless, and we had already had Jasper and Rose, then we found Emmett and Alice, and couldn't say no to them. They really needed a loving pair of parents, and they had never known that until they came to our family.

I ran over to my wife, pulling her into a tight embrace, almost like I would never hold her again; I kissed her full on the lips, telling her how much I loved her through that. I held her through another tight hug, not wanting her to leave me up here to look for the pills, but I knew that I needed to. "I love you Esme. Always have and forever will." I whispered.

"I love you too Carlisle." She giggled, stepping on her tip toes to kiss me before going down the stairs, leaving me to my business.

I walked over to the over turned hospital cot, turning it right, and went back on my wild goose chase for those damned pills.

_**Bella Point of View**_

I walked into my home away from home, to find a very alone Alice sitting in the kitchen, her face blank and thoughtful. "Alice, anyone in here?" I asked, standing there in front of her. She finally came back to me and jumped as soon as she saw me standing there.

"Hey, Bella." She said and reached up, throwing three pills in her mouth and swallowing them one by one. I picked up one bottle before she could put it away and read the label.

"Prenatal?" I asked. "You're pregnant?" I was shocked; she seemed so virginal. I would have thought she would have told me she was pregnant.

"Yea, I found out this morning." She said quietly.

She was hiding something. "Who's the dad?" I asked.

"Um, you want to be the god mom?" She asked.

"Sure, but tell me who the dad is, Alice." I said.

"Can I get back to you about that later?" She squeaked.

"I guess. Is Jasper here?" I asked.

"He's in his room." She said.

"Okay, love you, Ally." I said as I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'll talk to you before I leave, okay?"

"Yea," she whispered.

What was wrong with Alice, other than being pregnant? She seemed very distant with me. Maybe she'll get better soon. I really hope so; she is my best friend after all. No matter what happens, she always will be my best friend, too. That's what best friends were for; I would always be there for her, for anything. Right?

* * *

Read and review! Please. I worked very hard on this!


	4. Chapter 3

**Why Alice? Why?**

**Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy.**

**So it's been awhile, and I'm skipping ahead alittle to where she's five months pregnant.**

* * *

**Alice Point of View**

I was pacing the around my room. My finger nails were biten down to little nubs. My belly had started to show, probably because I was so small, and man I looked huge because I was so small. Mom and dad were showing me how to gain weight safely so the baby wouldn't be stressed by my small size.

I still hadn't told anyone who the father was, but I knew I was going to have to soon. Charlie and I talked every night, my parents knew that I had told the father that I was pregnant.

I told them that he wanted to be in it's life, but it was going to be hard under the circumstances. They accepted the fact that I wasn't telling them who he was, but they were glad that I was taking care of everything.

My baby was developing fine, but my home life was a little stressed. We found out that it's a little boy. Charlie was happy about that.

We had decided to gather everyone up tonight and put them in my living room, and we were telling them the truth. I rubbed my tummy and sighed.

"Are you ready for this little guy?" I asked my tummy. "I don't think I'm ready for this." I sighed once again anad went down stairs.

Bella was sitting next to Jasper, his arms wrapped around her, while Charlie was on her other side looking at his hands. Edward and his boyfriend Paul, things with Jake were short and ended long ago. They were holding hands. Emmett and Rose were in the same position as Bella and Jasper, and they were sitting next to mom and dad who were holding hands.

I stood on the middle of the couches. I bit my lip, and nated the blood in my mouth. I looked at them all clearly.

"I am here because of this," I said and rubbed my stomach. "I know you all have been wondering who the father is, and I want to tell you guys." I looked at all of them, they all looked nervous. "I know most of you guys will freak out and be really really pissed off, but before I tell you guys anything, I love him. I love him so much. I if I had the chance I would do this all over again. But I might have thought about condoms." I ran my hand through my hair, "You guys, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you guys won't charge him of hurt him. Promise?" Everyone nodded.

I looked at Charlie and asked him to come up here with my eyes. He stood and walked over to me, he grabbed my hand, and wrapped his other around my waist.

"MY DAD ALICE! WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" She was screaming and her face was red, there were tears in her eyes and she looked so damn heart broken. She punched the wall closest to her, "How long?"

"What?" I whispered softly.

"How long have you been fucking my father?" She said with a growl.

"We've been together for alittle over a year, we just started having sex when she got pregnant." Charlie said.

Her head snapped up, "Don't you ever talk to me again." She said and left, we heard tires squeal and she was gone. Little do I know that would be the last time I saw and talked to my best friend before she died.

I started to cry adn pushed my face into Charlie's chest. "I'm so sorry." I said over and over again.

"Do you nwant to go to sleep?" He asked me. I nodded and he walked me to my room. I hope everything went well downstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

****

**Why Alice? Why?**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Bella Point of View

I cannot even begin to think of how much I hated both of them. Like for real, what the hell? She was my best friend. And he's my God damned father? Do they know how to think? Did they even think of how much this would hurt me?

Clearly not I would have rather been in the dark this whole God damned time, and for the rest of my life.

I really don't need to know that my best friend is going to be the mother of my little brother.

And what the hell, Alice is the same age as me, isn't that clearly very much like fucking your daughter?

That man is so gross, I hope I never see his face again.

I peeled out of Alice's drive way, I had know idea where I was going to go, I couldn't go to my best friends house, no she's fucking my dad!

I raced home and packed as much as possible and shoved it in my car. I was getting ready to leave, when I felt like taking a walk. I needed to calm down a little before I got pulled over or crashed, I didn't want to die.

I walked into the forest I followed the trail, mostly I branched off of it after I had walked awhile. Everything was so green, and it was so rainy.

The ground was soggy, and smelled so clean, and fresh. I walked for ever, and ever. I tripped and cried.

I couldn't find my way back to my house, why was everything so green? I sobbed as I wondered around. I was wet and scared. I wanted to be home with my father, and my best friend, but they shattered my world.

I tripped one last time before I just laid there, the wind bit into my exposed face, as the rain pelleted it.

I felt so numb.

I felt so alone.

I felt so empty.

I felt so worn out.

I felt so sleepy.

**Charlie Point of View**

I kissed Alice good-night and let her sleep. She had a long day, but I'm pretty sure Bella's day is worse then her's.

After I had went back downstairs, I had a long talk with Esme and Carlisle. I excused myself with, "I have to go check and see if Bella's okay." They nodded and I headed home.

I found her car full of all of her stuff. She was moving, she was leaving us. Not that she didn't have a reason to hate all of us. I went inside hoping she was waiting for me there. When I couldn't find her anywhere, I got worried, but waited.

After a hour of her not being here I called everyone. She was probably in the forest. I called the Cullens and there boys were more then happy to help, her boyfriend was worried sick, adn everyone got into groups of five then went in looking for her. Alice and her mother stood by my side worried, and crying.

God I hoped we found her.

**Bella Point of View**

I heard people calling my name, but I was so tried. I tried to open my mouth, but words just wouldn't come out. I tried to cry, but I was just too numb. I hoped Alice adn her baby was going to be okay. I hoped Charlie would be a good dad, like was with me.

I wish I could tell them I loved them.

I wished I could breath.

I wished I could feel.

I wished I could live another day.

But I felt it slipping away.

I felt my life slipping away.

And I wanted to reach out and call for help, I wanted so bad, for my dad to hold me once more, I wanted to see my baby brother.

But I never would.

* * *

**Okay so Bella just died, but she won't be found yet. Last chapter's up next. Reviews please, this story is so unloved.**


	6. Chapter 5

**********_Bella was found four days after her disappearence, she had faliing well walking through the forest and hurt her head. Because of her head wound she got a concussion, and when she fell asleep she slipped into a coma that she never woke from._**

******_Alice, Jasper, and Charlie were heartbroken over the loss of her. She was buried next to her mother._**********

_Alice gave birth to a healthy little boy, whose name is Jason Issac Swan. No charges were pressed against Charlie and he soon wed Alice after she graduated from high school._

******_Jasper never really got over Bella but moved on for her sake and met a spanish girl named Maria. She left him after the birth of their little girl and left her with him. He named her Marabella Marie, and she was his only child._******


End file.
